


Unexpected Skills

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [46]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And take care of each other, Gen, Wolffe's POV, even to those that know him, genderfluid!tup, listen they all care about each other, rabble is more dangerous than he looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Wolffe finds out Rabble has skills he didn't expect him to have.





	Unexpected Skills

**Author's Note:**

> [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I were talking about Wolffe and Rabble, and this just kind of happened. It's a companion piece to [Sundress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871084) if you haven't read it.

Wolffe was watching the floor from his usual vantage point near the back wall. It gave an excellent view of the entire club, the drawback was that it was difficult to get into the fray himself. Which was why all the non-entertainment staff, aka him, Mischief, Jesse, Rex and Cody all had earpieces to keep in contact with each other to make sure they all knew what was happening in any part of the club.

Tup was working the floor in a dress for the first time, and things seemed to be going smoothly. Rabble was doing one of his more recent routines, wearing a knife holster around his thigh. Wolffe had always seen the kid with a knife near at hand; either honing or flipping or handling in some way. He had some talent with it, but Wolffe didn’t think he had ever drawn blood with one. He was too sweet, with such a kind heart, Wolffe was sure the kid didn’t have it in him.

Wolffe was scanning the crowd when he noticed Tup standing still as a statue, their body language screaming uncomfortable and _not okay_.

“Jesse.” Wolffe barely got his name out, before Jesse replied, “I’m on it.” But Jesse was too far, and Mischief was out front making sure one of their regulars who had gotten a little too drunk, safely into a cab.

The music stopped, Tup had taken a step away from the trouble maker. Wolffe was trying to figure out who had stepped up to intervene when he faintly heard Rabble say something he couldn’t quite make out. His knife holster was empty and the offender in question was arguing back. The entire room heard Rabble repeat himself slowly and clearly, “Next time. I. Won’t. Miss.” it even sent a chill down _Wolffe’s_ spine. The look on his face had none of its usual innocence or cheer. It was dark and angular and _sharp_ . Hells, Wolffe hadn’t even _seen_ him throw the knife in the first place.

Jesse had just gotten to the scene and grabbed the _chakaar_ to drag him out, not taking any care of how rough he was with him. _No one_ disrespected their family like that. Wolffe turned as Rabble gracefully jumped down to comfort Tup. Wolffe needed to find out how this asshole managed to get past his screening so he could make sure it wouldn’t happen again. He knew Tup would be okay, especially once Kix started up the music again, it meant things were going smoothly again. Fives and Echo were likely bringing Tup to the back to relax for the rest of the evening. Wolffe would make sure to stop by and check in on him later.

He was also resolved to check in with Rabble. He had evidently underestimated and misjudged the kid. He was fast and extraordinarily accurate with his knives. It was no wonder he always had them on him, didn’t need anything else. Maybe he would ask Mischief if there were any gaps in Rabble’s collection that he could get him. The kid deserved it, especially after what he had shown today. Besides maybe Rabble could even teach him a thing or two.


End file.
